Nightshade
by MoonyLupin19
Summary: Hermione returns home for the summer after completing her 5th year at Hogwarts. Danger lies in wait,sides will be taken,and evil rises. Eventual HGSS.Rating has gone up. From now on it will be Mature only due to graphic stuff
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, everything belongs to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. God Bless all who have suffered on July 7th in the London Attacks.

A.N. All chapters are unbeta'd so forgive me for my mistakes. I will hopefully get a beta soon so for now please bear with me.

June 21st-

Aboard the Hogwarts express-

It was a gloomy day, wincing in pain from the hits she took in the battle at the department of mysteries, Hermione looks out the windows in the compartment. Glancing out of the windows, all she sees is rolling hills and gray clouds for miles. 'Hmf! Matches my mood' thought Hermione sarcastically. Rubbing against the still healing wounds in her chest, she sighs and looks at the inhabitants of the compartment-Harry looking as depressed as ever; Ron, sporting burn marks around his neck from the tentacles- cheerful as usual even though hard times have chipped away his innocence.

Hogwarts Infirmary-

Madam Pomfrey bustles around the infirmary trying to treat all who were injured at the battle. 'Those poor kids...they have seen too much.'

Hermione groans, struggling to awaken from the blackness. She finally opens her eyes to see the gradually clearing up vision of Madam Pomfrey hovering over her. "Dearie, how are you? Any pain?"

"No, just my chest, it hurts..." Hermione replies as she rubbed the bloody bandage wrapped around her chest.

"That's to be expected. We almost lost you, but thanks to the efforts of Professor Snape we were able to save you." Madam Pomfrey smiled reassuringly as she said it.

"Oh, ok...where is everyone?" Madam Pomfrey is about to reply to Hermione's question when Ron interrupts.

"Hey, Hermione! You're finally awake," screams Ron from the bed across from her.

Wincing in pain, she glances over to Ron and sees him with bandages around his neck.

"Ron, you ok.?"

"Yeah, nasty buggers almost choked me to death but I'm ok now, and everyone else was released back to their dormitories." Ron grimaces as he remembers the scene with the tentacles and rubs the bandage dipped with healing potions wrapped around his neck.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione blurts out after looking around the infirmary for the presence of the lanky messy haired friend.

"Harry's with Dumbledore right now...Dumbledore came down while you were knocked out to get Harry and Lupin was the one who brought you in...Snape came in later afterwards and left after talking to Pomfrey" Ron said as he was getting off the bed.

Madam Pomfrey hands Hermione a dark blue potion vial. "Miss Granger, drink up! Its for the pain and it helps speed up the healing, then you can go with Mr. Weasley back to your rooms but Professor Dumbledore wants to see you both before you do go back to your rooms."

"Oi! Harry, you're back!"said Ron as he sees Harry entering the infirmary.

"You ok? Harry...answer me."Hermione said as she noticed the pale complexion on Harry. Harry just looks at them both and nods stiffly. The next day the golden trio gets on the train back home with a few well-chosen words from Dumbledore to stay quiet about the events that had occurred in the last 48 hours.

Ron meets her glance and asks, "Hey Hermione, you ok?...You know, from the battle?"

"Yes, Ron I'm ok, just thinking of what will happen since now that Fudge knows that you-know-who is out." Ron blanches a little but nods stiffly and looks away. 'How am I going to explain to my parents that im moving like a old lady...gods...this war sucks, and what is going to happen to Harry? He has been silent since the night when he came down to the infirmary after seeing Professor Dumbledore.' 'What wouldn't I give to take it all back, I wish that I was more aware of Harry's connection to Voldermort, we all walked right into that trap!' 'I wonder what will happen now, what about everyone else...what about Professor Snape...'

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said as he shook her out of her musing as the announcement echoed throughout the train

."ALL STUDENTS WE ARE 5 MINUTES AWAY FROM KINGS CROSS STATION." Sighing, Hermione looks at her wand and puts it away safely in her bag and gets off the train to face the muggle world...but at what price?


	2. Chapter 2 Home, Sweet Home

Disclaimer-see 1st chapter

A.N.- single quotationscharacter thoughts

double quotations talking

"Have a good summer, Hermione. Take care of yourself and I'll owl you soon so you can come to the burrow and spend time with us."

"Ok Ron, thanks and take care too." Ron hugs Hermione and whispers, "Keep a eye on Harry ok? He trusts you more than me."

Hermione looks up at Ron and nods before she slips through the barrier into the muggle world at Platform 9 3/4. Taking a deep breath, Hermione checks her trolley again to make sure everything is secure before walking towards her parents who are standing around looking for her.

Peter Granger, a lanky man with the same hair color as Hermione and warm cinnamon brown eyes that Hermione has inherited, opens his arms to receive Hermione's hug.

"Sweetie, its good to see you again. How was your term?" Annabelle Granger turns around after hearing her husband's voice.

An older version of Hermione but with dark blond lightly bushy hair, Annabelle cracks a smile and takes a step forward to hug her daughter.

She quips, "Peter, stop shooting off question after question, we have plenty of time to do that at home."

Chewing her lower lip, Hermione glances quickly at both of her parents and is relieved that they haven't noticed anything out of order.

At least, not yet. "Sweetheart, we could go shopping tomorrow in London if you are up to it. You have grown so much since the last time we saw you; you're nearly as tall as your father."

'Yeah...great, means mum will grill me about school the whole time we're shopping, though it's time for new clothes. Good thing I'm tall, I hate being short.'

Hermione stares out the back window and takes in the scenery of London as her parents' speedy BMW makes its way to the suburbs. 'Its good to be back home but im not looking forward to the firing range squad i.e. my parents.'

_Thump! _"Ow, bugger that, shouldn't have done that." exclaims Hermione as her mother whirls around in the seat to look at her daughter who just had banged her head against the window. Shooting a worried glance at Hermione, Annabelle ponders what has been bothering her daughter ever since she stepped through the barrier back into London.

Pulling into the driveway of the 2 story English-style Tudor house that the Grangers have occupied since Hermione's birth, Peter stretches his tired arms. He gets out of the BMW, leans against it, and watches his daughter exit the vehicle before turning to face her.

"Home, sweet home! Aren't you glad to be back home with us?" Peter asked his daughter.

"Yeah dad, I am...I just want to unwind and relax because it was a long day,." replied a tired Hermione.

Peter reaches out and gently squeezes Hermione's shoulders. "Ok, Sweetheart. Go on ahead upstairs and I'll bring your trunk up to your room and let Crookshanks out of his carrier." Annabelle looks over to her husband and they both share the same worried glance as they watched their only child disappear into the house.

Later that evening

Annabelle Granger climbs the stairs and heads to Hermione's room, at the end of the hallway- supper is ready. Meanwhile in Hermione's room- Hermione is on her 4-post bed listening to Coldplay and Good Charlotte on her iPod and looks around the room. 'Thank god I finally remodeled my room last summer.' The room is painted a cool, soothing color. It is lined with bookshelves, and beside her closet is a computer desk with her laptop sitting atop it. 'The songs...they definitely match my mood, good riddance...can't even escape the wizarding world even when I'm sitting in my room.'

_Meerow!_ "Oh crooks, poor baby...you want to be cuddled?"_ Meerow!_ Crookshanks looks at her master and butts his squashed face against her legs begging to be petted and cuddled. 'Crooks, you're lucky to just be a cat...all you need is food and water...and more exercise because you are getting a bit too fat...all simple things.'

_Knocking_ "Hermione dinner is ready, come down so we can eat."

"Ok mum be down there in 5!"

At the dinner table, the conversation is stilted because Peter and Annabelle don't know how to approach the subject and Hermione is moodily looking at her plate and just moving around the food.

'Why isn't Hermione eating? I cooked her favorite, Chicken Feucttini Alfredo with garlic cheese bread, and creme brulee for dessert.'

"Sweetie, how was your school year?" Peter cheerily says to get the ball rolling hoping to find the root of Hermione's glumness.

Hermione's head shoots up to look at her father and she blanches a little but stiffly replies, "yeah it was good, just stressful because of the O.W.Ls." 'Gods, please make it short...my chest is killing me and I just want to go back upstairs and take the pain potion Madame Pomfrey gave me...crawl under the covers and just sleep.'

"Hermione, how do you think u did on the O.W.Ls?" questioned Annabelle after noticing Hermione blanching a bit when Peter asked about school.

"Oh mum, it was good, I did well on my exams...I'm just glad its over."

"Ok, Hermione. That's good to hear."

"Mum, Dad can I be excused? I'm just really really tired, I wish I was better company tonight."

Peter smiled reassuringly, "Sweetie, its ok, go on to bed maybe you will feel better tomorrow morning. I will not be here in the morning because I have to go to the dentist office early but mum will be here since she has the summer off. Have fun shopping tomorrow, just don't burn a hole in your wallet."

"Ok mum and dad, thanks for dinner and good night."

Peter and Annabelle looked at each other after watching Hermione's retreat back to her room. "Anna, she's probably just tired, I think the stress from the O.W.Ls is just finally coming crashing down on her shoulders. You know how obsessive she is about studying, she's just like us when we were younger, albeit more methodical."

"That's true Pete, but I just have a feeling that its deeper than the stress from the O.W.Ls, she's not letting us in on the details."

"Anna, are you sure?"

"Yes, Peter I'm sure, no doubt about that."

Hermione takes a deep breath leaning against the closed door on her bedroom and Crookshanks stares at her unapprovingly from his perch atop Hermione's pillows. 'Gods...that was torture...Dad's clueless but I think mum suspects...bugger'

"Crooks, quit staring at me, I know I should have told mum and dad, I cannot believe I'm having a conversation with my cat...Herms, .you have really gone off the deep end."

Dumbledore's Office

"Hello Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, please take a seat. I know that it has been a difficult night for you both but I strongly advise you to stay quiet about it- remember the walls have ears and people talk."

Ron shifted in his seat and inquired, "Professor Dumbledore, why should we keep this quiet? Fudge already knows about you-know-who."

Dumbledore takes a hard look at Ron, who wilts a little but stares back defiantly. "Mr. Weasley, I strongly suggest that because there are other enemies out there whom will not hesitate to strike back because you and the rest of the D.A. just put half of Voldermort's inner circle in Azkaban."

Hermione eyes them both and wisely keeps her mouth shut. She wonders, 'Why is Professor Dumbeldore changing his tune all of a sudden? He has always been outspoken..'

Lying in bed, Hermione muses over the events that have occurred in the last 72 hours and she rolls over in an attempt to fall asleep, since the pain potion is starting to take effect. 'What will happen now? Wait, is that McGonagall outside on the ...' is the last thought Hermione has before she finally succumbs to exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3 London

Disclaimer-see first chapter

A.N. All chapters are unbetaed so forgive me, all mistakes are mine. Hopefully I will be getting a beta soon and I will then take the story down and have all the chapters edited.

On a dark and clear night a tabby cat with marking around its eyes sits atop the high rise fence and watches the humans in the house move around in the house through the window. _Crack!_ The sound of apparition breaks the silence that has permeated the neighborhood.

"Minerva, does everything look ok from your perch?" The tabby cat gave an unnatural pointed glare at the speaker who had interrupted the silence. In the blink of a eye, jumping from atop her perch on the fence, the tabby quickly transforms into the stern-looking Professor.

"Yes, Remus everything looks perfectly normal, Miss. Granger has turned in for the night and I haven't noticed any suspicious activity or the Order would have been alerted by now."

"Ok, Albus wants to see you back at the Order headquarter before you turn in for the night and good evening Minerva."

"Bye Remus and you know the drill if anything happens." The_ crack! _of apparition once again breaks the peace as Minerva apparitied to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Remus glances up at the window of Hermione's room and pulls his shabby cloak around himself as he settles in for a long night of guarding the Granger residence.

'I just hope it's a peaceful night because the order doesn't need any more excitement after the incident at the Department of Mysteries'

The next morning, noises are heard in the kitchen as Hermione comes down the stairs rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. "Mum, what is that racket you are making in the kitchen?"

"Oh! Good Morning Hermione, did you sleep well last night?" Anna glances at the sleepy form of Hermione staggering into the dining room as she bustles around the kitchen.

"Yes mum, I did but the racket you made woke me up."

"I'm sorry dearie, breakfast is almost ready, go ahead and get ready because we're going shopping after we eat breakfast."

Looking outside the glass sliding door into the backyard after getting dressed. Hermione stares at a black cat sitting in the tree staring back at her, blinking her eyes she stares back but the cat was already gone.

'Hmm...strange, I swear that cat was just glaring at me the whole time.'

"Crooks, be a good boy and don't try to cause havoc because Ms. Whilem has already complained about you harassing her York Terrier."

"_Meerow!"_ Crookshanks glares at his master like he is saying _"Who? Me! I'm the innocent party here!"_ Before he waddled out of the house into his favorite sunning spot in the backyard.

Later that day in London, after exhausting her allowance on new clothes, Hermione and her mother decide to take a late supper at a local café in Soho and it is at that point Hermione knows that her mum will bring up the subject of Hogwarts. Hermione steels herself for the conversation because she knows it will be taxing on both her and her mother.

"Ok, now spill it...Hermione I know you are hiding something because you're not acting normal."

"Mum, why do we have to talk about it right now?"

"Hermione, I am worried, its not like you to be this moody and you are moving slower than normal."

"Mum, all I can say right now that something major happened at school and I can't go in any details because I have been forbidden to. In fact I had to sign a magical contract before I could go home."

"Hermione! Are you in danger or anything?"

"No, no mum its not that ...its just a long story but I will tell you someday...for now I'm not at liberty to say."

"Hermione, can't you at least give me some details?"

"Mum, I'm afraid to because if I do you and dad will keep me from going back to Hogwarts."

"Hermione, we won't do that but we need to know what is going on, then we will consider everything because the most important thing is your education and learning how to harness the powers you have been given."

"All right, I will tell you but its not a appropriate moment right now, I would rather tell you and dad at home."

Returning home later that evening, Hermione ran upstairs to her room to escape the oppressive silence that has remained with her and her mother since they left the café.

'Gods...what was I thinking telling my own mother about what is happening in the wizarding world! Now for sure, they may not even let me go back after hearing what I have to say.'

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4 Confessional

Disclaimer- see the 1st chapter

A.N. All chapters are unbeta'd so forgive me, all mistakes are mine. Hopefully I will be getting a beta soon then I will take down all chapters and edit them.

Later that evening after dinner, the Grangers are sitting in the living room. Hermione is sitting in the recliner and her parents are sitting on the couch facing the recliner next to the T.V. Annabelle breaks the silence in the living room by initiating the conversation.

"Hermione, I told dad what you had said to me earlier at the café and we both agree on what I told you about Hogwarts."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looks at her parents and clutches Crookshanks who has cuddled up on her lap in his own feline way of providing support.

"Mum & Dad, before I start I just want to let you on into the magical contract so you know which questions I will answer or not."

"All right sweetie, I understand. Your mother and I will not make any judgement until you are finished."

"Ok, the magical contract I had to sign was that it was about the events that occurred in the Department of Mysteries and what we saw in that place. There is a reason why that place is classified so don't ask me about it."

"Now I will tell you what has been happening in the wizarding world. Almost 16 years ago, there was a prophecy made by Professor Trelawney stating that Lord Voldermort will be defeated by a boy who has powers he knows not. One year after that prophecy was made, Lord Voldermort was defeated. The killing curse that Lord Voldermort had used on the parents of the boy was successful but he couldn't kill the boy. The curse had rebounded upon him and his body was destroyed but his spirit survived. That boy that survived is my friend Harry. After the wizarding world found out that Voldermort had been defeated, everyone was so happy because Voldermort's reign of terror was now over. Little did the wizarding world know that there was a select group that didn't believe that Voldermort was gone for good. For 11 years the wizarding world had been sitting in peace, it all ended when Harry started at Hogwarts. Last year at the end of my 4th year, Voldermort came back. He kidnaped Harry and used harry's blood to create a new body so his spirit could reside in it. Now everything is in chaos because its now clear that Voldermort is back for good and Harry, me, and Ron are all in the middle of it. We are known as the Golden Trio, trouble has always managed to find us no matter where we go. First, Voldermort was after the stone in my first year but we managed to keep him from getting it. In my second year, remember I was petrified by a basilk. The basilk was able to move around the school due to the spirit of Tom Riddle controlling it through his diary-Lord Voldermort is Riddle's alter ego. Harry managed to defeat the snake and destroy Riddle's diary. In my 3rd year, thank god there was no appearance of Voldermort but a escaped convict by the name of Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and it appeared that he was after Harry. It actually turns out he was framed by Peter Pettigrew for the crime he was accused of committing. You guys already know about what happened in my 4th year so I don't need to repeat myself. All I can say about my 5th year is that Voldermort is now out in the open."

"Hermione, all that has happened and you never even bothered to inform us...well except for that basilk incident because we were visited by your head of house."

"Dad, I know, gods I'm so sorry but I love the wizarding world despite the dangers. I was so afraid that you and mum would fly off the handle about this."

"Hermione, I have to ask you right now, are you and our family in danger right now because I doubt that Lord Voldy-thing will ignore you and only go after Harry."

"Dad...I'm muggle-born and top of my class. Beside that, Draco Malfoy who comes from one of the most prominent pureblooded family hates me with a passion because I'm what he calls a mudblood and I have beaten him in every class. Also the Malfoy family isn't what I exactly call a good pureblood family because they are known death eaters. In fact I bet almost the entire Slytherin house is a death eater breeding ground because practically all the pureblood families belong to that group."

"Hermione I'm not stupid, I know that would set you apart from others but since you are part of the golden trio...there will be repercussion for that. I served in the British army as part of the special forces commando units before going in dentistry practice. You know what I did? I was a weapon specialist and a intelligence officer...in fact I was a spy."

"Dad, relax!"

"Hermione, I'm not criticizing you for being smart or your choice of friends but from what you have given me, I can piece this together that there is going to be a war breaking out in your world. I'm looking at it from a strictly military point. In fact when a war does break out, you and your friends will be in the thick of it."

"Hermione, Dad is right, I'm worried about you...I don't want you to die in this damn war that we can't even see or help in!"

"Mum, I'm pretty sure that security precautions have been taken to ensure the safety of our family. No doubt, Professor Dumbledore would even allow me to come home unless there were security precautions in place. In fact when I came home I sensed that there were wards placed on the house to ensure our protection. We have our own version of the army and if something does happen, they would be here in a instant to defend us."

"In fact, what you are trying to tell me and your father that security measures have been taken place and right now there is a system set in place to protect us?"

"Yes Mum, I can feel the wards, they are very complex and powerful...I can sense that they were set up by Professor Dumbledore himself. Even Voldermort would have a very hard time breaking through and it would be almost virtually impossible for his followers to break it."

"Ok Hermione, we are going to trust you right now but the first thing I am going to do is to have you owl the Headmaster in the morning because I personally want to talk to him. I would rather trust my own methods and have you removed from Hogwarts for your safety then relocate the family to America to ensure our safety."

"Dad! Don't do what you just said...about the removal!"

"Hermione, your dad is right...our decision isn't final until we talk to the headmaster in person. That just might be what will happen if your father isn't satisfied with the precautions the headmaster has taken."

"I think this discussion is over now, I think you should go to bed now...its almost midnight and we may have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

" Dad...please don't send me away..."

"Hermione, you are pushing it right now, go upstairs." Peter stated as he stood ramrod straight facing away from Hermione, glaring outside the window of the living room into the darkened street of Hammersmith.

"All right, fine if you and mum are going to be like this...why did I even tell you!"Hermione gets up from the recliner dumping a now angry & hissing Crookshanks to the floor. Crookshanks gives a angry yowl in protest due to his rude awakening.

Peter takes a deep breath after watching a angry Hermione storm upstairs. _SLAM!_

"Now we know how Hermione feels, by her reaction and the slamming of her door...she rarely does that."

"Anne...don't...I'm not happy right now...I had my doubts about sending Hermione to Hogwarts..now look at where we are."

"Pete, just please consider her feelings...don't do anything too drastic, I want her to be safe but if removing her from Hogwarts puts her and us in even more danger than we already are?"

"Anne...I don't want the same thing to happen to Hermione as it happened to me, remember how I became when I was working undercover...Hermione is smart and she's cunning. She is a weapon in her own right...don't you think Albus Dumbledore would use that to his advantage?"

"She's the backbone of the golden trio, even a blind man can see it..."

"Peter, enough...we will talk about it more later..but not right now because we all are upset right now."

Meanwhile back in Hermione's room. 'Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! How I could be so freaking stupid to tell my parents all that Great...here goes bye bye Hogwarts...Hello America! I have just let everyone down! _Sobbing _Hermione collapses on her bed and Crookshanks jumps onto the bed and head butts his face against his master's arms _mewling_ trying to give comfort to her. Eventually all the crying exhausts Hermione and she falls asleep.

Perched atop the windowsill outside her room, a black cat watches with a uncatlike worried expression as he watched Hermione pace the room then pass out crying on her bed. After hearing a apparition, he jumped down from the windowsill onto the tree then the fence to look for the intruder who had interrupted the silence. With a look of absolute disdain on his face, the cat jumped down from his perch on the fence and transforms into the dour-looking Potions master.

Sneering, Snape comments

"Lupin...you flea-bitten mongrel, what _brings _you here tonight? I thought Shacklebolt was taking the night shift tonight?"

"Stuff it Snape! Why can't you once in your lifetime be civil? Kingsley got tied up in a case in Liverpool, suspected death eater activity...so he couldn't be here tonight so here I am."

"Look Lupin, I'm NOT a civil person."Stated Snape while he gave one last pointed glare at Lupin and wrapped his cloak around himself and apparited away.

_Crack!_ In the blink of a eye, Snape disappeared from Lupin's view. "Good riddance, Snape..." said Lupin as he settled down for the night shift at the Granger residence.

T.B.C

Look for the meeting with Dumbledore and what was bothering Snape in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 The Letter & Dumbledore

Disclaimer- see the 1st chapter.

A.N. All chapters are currently being beta'd by my wonderful beta Alice so for now please bear w/ me as this chapter is currently unbeta'd. I just wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible before I forget all about it sitting in my hard drive.

The next morning, a depressing silence has befallen the Granger household. No one in the house is speaking to each other and they are afraid to even speak out of fear of bringing up the touchy subject of Hogwarts. Hermione comes down from the attic with the owl her parents had brought strictly for communication with her during the school year.

"Althea, would you mind waiting for me in the kitchen because I have a letter for you to deliver"Althea hoots comfortingly and sets down on the dining table chair to await the letter. 'Here it goes, the moment of the truth...' grumbled Hermione as she sat down on the dining room chair to await her father's orders.

Peter, looking weary and tired from a restless night of sleep looks at his daughter 'Why did I even agree in the first place to send her to that damn place?' and hands her a quill & parchment paper to write a letter.

"Hermione, you know what you have do...

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Hello this is Peter Granger, I would like to request a personal meeting with you in person regarding the situation that is occurring in the wizarding world. My daughter has informed me of the events that has happened in the past 5 years of her attendance at Hogwarts. Frankly, I am not pleased because my wife and I had absolutely no idea that we were putting Hermione in danger every time we had to send her back to Hogwarts. Hermione has stated to me that there are protective wards surrounding the house but I personally don't think that is enough to protect my family. If the solution that you provide me is not satisfying to me, I will be forced to pull Hermione out of Hogwarts against her wishes, and relocate the family to America where I believe we will be safer._

_Sincerely, _

_Peter & Annabelle Granger_

Ok...Hermione, we are finished for the day and I strongly suggest that you behave because knowing that temper of yours. I don't want to attract any attention to this house period."

Hermione is stunned by her father's coldness and his reaction towards what she has revealed to him. 'Damn, I don't know what to do now...it is not exactly a wise idea to run away right now with the climate in the wizarding world.' Althea hoots to get Hermione's attention and sticks out her talon for Hermione to tie the letter to send to the headmaster.

"Althea, this letter has to get to Professor Dumbledore as quickly as you can deliver it." Althea hoots before flying off Hermione's arm in the backyard and disappears into the clouds. 'I wonder what will happen now...'

Annabelle Granger watches on worriedly as she watches the confrontation between Hermione and Peter happen. 'Peter...what were you thinking? For Gods' sake she's your own flesh & blood not one of those cadets you trained!' Peter walks up to Anna and leaves a perfunctory kiss on her cheek before leaving for work.

"Dearie, I know how your father is sometimes. I have been married to that man since we were both 19. He does love you but sometimes he is not affectionate." Anna moves into the kitchen and hugs her daughter.

"Mum, why does he have to be so cold like that...its like he wants to control my life, NO ONE will ever have the right to control my life!"

Anna hugs her daughter even harder and whispers "things will get better, hopefully the headmaster will quickly response to the letter."

Hermione looks at her mom, "Thanks for the support, I just need some time to myself...I think I will just go outside into the backyard and suntan for a while to get my mind off things."

"Ok, Hermione, don't forget sun screen or you will burn quickly and lunch will be ready at around 2." Anna walks up to Hermione and gives her one last hug before retreating back into the kitchen

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts a troubled Albus Dumbledore reads the letter from Peter Granger, and watches the scenery of the Hogwarts grounds from the window of his office. Turning around to face the three occupants of his office. "I have been informed about some unfortunate events from Peter Granger."

After hearing the name Granger, Minerva's head shoots up from staring at the wizard chess board right by the fireplace. "Albus! What is going on?"

Snape looks up from the book he was reading by the bookcase and sneers "How Gryffindor of you, Minerva...always jumping to conclusion every time it appears your pet Gryffindors appears to be in danger!"

"Severus! Shut your trap, if you don't have something nice to say, don't even say anything because if I hear one more rude comment from you. I'll _silenco_ you!" Minerva gives Severus one last glare that makes him feel like he was a misbehaving schoolboy.

Lupin is amused by watching the byplay between Severus and Minerva, despite the outward appearance of disliking each other due to being heads of rival houses, Minerva truly thinks of Severus as a somewhat rude but caring son she could never have. Severus thinks of Minerva as the overprotective, strict, but loving mother he never had. Chuckling, "Albus, since Minerva and Severus are in a way tripping over each other to find out what is in the letter. I'll get to the point...does it have something to do with the current situation in the wizarding world."

Albus scans the room and looks directly at Severus "Severus, it was your turn to guard the Grangers yesterday, did you find anything out of the ordinary?"

Severus scowls and folds his arms and said tersely "No Albus, if I did, you would have been informed right away...don't forget what I am."

"Yes, Severus...the content of this letter is that it appears that Miss Granger has informed her parents of what is happening in the wizarding world and her parents are not very happy. They have already threatened to pull her out of school and relocate to America to ensure their safety. Her parents have requested a personal meeting with me to discuss the wards surrounding the house and they will determine if its safe enough to remain here or leave for America."

Minerva gasps... "Albus, they cannot do that! Miss. Granger is a valuable asset to this school and she has always been a pillar of support for Harry. Harry needs her right now since that night in the Department of Mysteries. He cannot afford to lose his best friend."

"Minerva is right, we cannot afford to lose someone as brilliant as Miss. Granger, she virtually shattered all the records for the O.W.Ls becoming the first ever muggleborn witch to record the highest scores at Hogwarts." Lupin looks at Dumbledore wearily and collapses into the comforter chair after pacing the room. The two night shifts was beginning to take a toll on his already taxied body due to the full moon being only 3 days away.

Flinching when he heard the O.W.Ls & Department of Mysteries statement, it brought back unpleasant memories...the dark revel he was summoned to shortly after the fiasco at the Ministry. At the last revel, Severus had been moved from the outer fringe of the inner circle to being Voldermort's right hand man. After getting crucioed a few times the moment he arrived as Voldermort expressed his displeasure of Severus being late. While twitching on the ground from the blinding white hot knife-like pain moving through his body, Voldermort smiles somewhat demonically, and probes Severus' mind. Severus was thankful he already had his mental shields up in place before he came to the meeting, because he could feel Voldermort probing around for any damaging information. Relived that Voldermort hadn't found anything or otherwise he would have been Avada Kedavar'd by now & thrown to the bloodthirsty Death Eaters. He had given up the depraved activities that the Death Eaters usually participated in during the revels a long time ago because he realized when the Potters were in danger it brought back his conscience that he had long buried deep inside himself.

"Rise, my loyal servant. You have pleased me, you have continued to come back and serve me loyally despite working for that fool Dumbledore. As you may already know, there are several members missing. Severussss, you will now stand aside me as my right hand from now on because your brother Lucius is in Azkaban along with most of the inner circle. Bellatrix...come here, embrace your new brother."

Severus looks into the maniacal face of a once beautiful lady who had been corrupted by the darkness and due to family genes had gone insane...being in Azkaban drove her insanity even further. His insides roiling with the urge to vomit and curse everyone in sight before disappearing, Severus managed to suppress the urge and embraced Bellatrix. Voldermort turns his snakelike eyes back at Severus and cooed "Severus, tell me more about that Hermione Granger...I hear that she shattered every record known for OWLs and she was involved in the battle at the Ministry."

Mentally panicking, Severus is able to keep a calm exterior sneering, "That little know-it-all, she is just merely a mudblood and has been a constant thorn in my side since the first day she arrived in my potions class. She is Potter's best friend."

Voldermort laces his fingers and ponders on what to do next, looking at his newest 'pet'

"Severussssssssssss...I want you to seduce Hermione Granger to the dark side, she will be a valuable asset to our side despite her being a mudblood. It will be a great victory for our side if you are able to seduce her away from the light of that fool Dumbledore. If you are not successful in your efforts, I want you to kill her, she is too much of a danger to us if she does stay on the light side. I want to rip out the backbone of Potter's system of support. You are dismissed, I want you to start as soon as possible."

Snape kneels and bows to Lord Voldermort "Yes My Lord, I will do my best" He kisses the hem of Voldermort's robes and apparitied away."

Panting, Snape runs across the Hogwarts lawn under the shine of the half moon into the secret passage that he uses whenever he was summoned. The passage leads directly right into his chambers in the dungeons. The wards recognizes him and the door bursts open and Severus slams the door and leans back on it. Catching his breath, Snape quickly rips off the mask and sheds his Death Eater Garb like its burning him, tossing them all onto the floor of his living room. Feeling the effects of what happened at the revel come crashing down on him, Snape collapses onto the dark leather couch across from the fireplace. Uncorking the snifter of Firewhisky, he drinks half of the bottle in one gulp, sardonically he thought 'I'm a bloody spy for the order...and I need liquid courage just for that meeting in Dumbledore's office to inform him of the events that happened at the revel.'

Trudging up the stairs, Snape stops at the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Bloody hell! That crazy old fool and his sweet tooth! Canary creams! Bon Bons! Snickers! Fried Mars Bars! _Creak! _The gargoyle jumps aside and Snape makes the climb to the door 'Ugh...fried mars bars...unpleasant!'

knock "Come in Severus." Dumbledore said as he was sitting by the fireplace playing chess with the Grey Lady.

Severus walks in and he is a little taken aback by the weariness in Dumbledore's frame. It looked like the man had aged 50 years. "Headmaster, I do not have good news." The Grey Lady ends the game with a checkmate and smiles at both of the men in the office and graciously fades away. Severus sits in the chair the Grey Lady had just vacated moments ago.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered but after seeing a shake of Snape's head, with a snap of his fingers he makes the bowl of Lemon Drop vanish.

Training his eyes on the flames dancing in the fireplace, Snape begins his story. "Albus, when I arrived, Lord Voldermort was already displeased with me for my tardiness. He blessed me with the cruciatus curse, probed my mind, and promoted me from a lowly member of the inner circle to his right hand. Also he made a inquiry about Miss Granger, he wants me to seduce her to the dark side."

"My boy, this is a good news about you becoming Voldermort's right hand albeit, your job is now even more dangerous. Now about Miss. Granger, she is the most powerful witches ever to come through Hogwarts. She hasn't even begun to tap into the full potential of her powers and I have to admit that she is already more powerful than Minerva is. Indeed it would be a great victory for Voldermort to have her next to him. I don't want that to happen or there will be dire consequence for everyone. I want you to offer a apprenticeship to her, yes you will have to train her in the dark arts but I trust you to keep her from falling in the trap like you did. Severus, you are more powerful than I am, but your power lies in the dark side and you know the dangers and have learnt from your own mistakes. I will be ensuring the safety of Miss. Granger to you, I think being your apprentice will allow her to finally tap into the power that has always been simmering in her. I will inform Miss. Granger personally about the true purpose of her apprenticeship, it is just to ensure her protection. Severus I want you to teach her the fine arts of potions brewing because someday she will make a fine potions mistress and you may be finally able to take the DADA post after she becomes a certified potions mistress."

Hearing a loud pop from the merrily crackling fireplace, Snape is snapped out of his thoughts as Dumbledore, Lupin and McGonagall look on worriedly. "Severus are you truly ok, my boy?"

Sneering, "Yes, you bumbling fool, I'm all right." Minerva looks up at Severus and notices his agitated stance 'There is never a reason Severus would be like that unless it was something very dire.'

"Minerva and Remus, there is some unfortunate news, Voldermort has set his sights on Miss. Granger and will not hesitate to do everything to get his hands on her. Severus has been ordered to seduce Miss. Granger to the dark side. I will not allow that to happen on my watch, yes she will be trained in the dark arts but very little, Severus will be teaching her potions because Hermione is truly a prodigy in that particular field. Yes it will appear to Voldermort that the apprenticeship is just a cover for his seduction. Otherwise, I would rather trust Miss. Granger's safety to Severus because...before he came back to the light, he was one of the most feared death eater. Severus was personally trained in the dark arts by Voldermort so his knowledge is even more vast and he will use the dark arts to protect Miss. Granger but only when I think it is necessary. Sometimes using the dark arts can be an advantage. The is no black & white, just shades of gray."

Horrified, both Gryffindors are too shocked to response to Albus' plan. Minerva is the who is able to pull herself together. "Albus, I don't agree with this at all! I think Miss. Granger would be better off not taking that apprenticeship! If I was her mother I would have already shipped her off to America!"

"Minerva, Voldermort already has a presence in America! It would be entirely unwise to allow her to go there because she would be out of the order's protection." Snape harshly says as he glares at Minerva.

Lupin sitting in his chair softly comments, "I'm sorry Minerva, but I have to agree with Severus and Albus. The best thing for Miss. Granger right now is to remain in England."

"Albus, I will go along with this plan but I suggest you put her parents in hiding because I have a feeling that Miss. Granger nor her parents will agree to this ridiculous plan unless there are extreme security precautions taken. Her father is a former British SAS commando and he will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to protect his family." Glaring at Albus one last time, Minerva storms out of his office.

"On this note, this meeting is concluded, I will be leaving for the Grangers right now."

Lupin and Snape follow Minerva's footsteps out of the office and Albus turns back to the view outside his window to gather his thoughts before appariting away to the Granger residence. 'Good luck Miss Granger...indeed a hard path is ahead of you with many obstacles.'

Hearing the crack of apparition, Hermione rushes down from her bedroom and scrambles into the living room as her father opens the door to the view of Albus Dumbledore standing at the doorstep.

"Headmaster! I didn't think you would come this quickly, I just owled the letter to you early this morning." Hermione said as she picked up Crookshanks and sat on the recliner.

"Hello Miss Granger, and I daresay Mr. & Ms. Granger. Lemon drop?" Albus says as he steps into the house and settles himself on the couch.

Peter takes a long hard look at Albus " No thanks, Headmaster Dumbledore...what the heck is going on in the wizarding world"

TBC

In the next chapter...things get a little tense between Peter Granger & Albus Dumbledore and Harry makes his first appearance!..dun dun dun

_suspenseful music playing in the background_

A.N. I would like to thank all who have reviewed my story! Also I would like to thank my muse Courtney because she is the one who convinced me to write one more...maybe 3 more chapters before HBP comes out.


	6. Chapter 6 The Confrontation

Disclaimer-See first chapter

A.N.-this will be my last post until after August 1st to give everyone a chance to read Half-Blood Prince because chapters from now on will have Half-Blood Prince spoilers. This chapter is currently unbeta'd. Also to all readers who have finished reading HBP, I want you to please answer a poll question at the very bottom of the chapter in your reviews.

"Mr. Granger, I know you are very angry and upset right now, but we need to discuss this like responsible adults."

"I have to agree with you, Headmaster Dumbledore." Scowling, Peter sits down beside his wife in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Firstly, why have you kept my wife and I in the dark for all these years?

"Mr. Granger, we have a protocol in the wizarding world and that is to keep the magical world secret. It is not in our best interest if muggles know too much."

"That may be true, but it does not justify putting my daughter in dangerous situations"

"Mr. Granger you are correct in that sense. I don't blame Miss. Granger nor disapprove her choices of friends. It is just in the nature of her friends that trouble tends to come calling for them especially if a person is the best friend of Harry Potter."

"This Harry Potter...how often does he get my daughter in troublesome & DANGEROUS situations!"

"Almost never, it is just that trouble seems to find them no matter where they are. Miss Granger's loyalty is admirable. Mr. Potter is not a bad kid, he is just a innocent boy who fate has dealt a hard card. Mr. Potter did not ask for all this. Voldermort has chosen that boy and marked him as his equal. Harry now has the burden of carrying the hope of the wizarding world on his shoulders."

"Well, since trouble apparently always finds Harry Potter, why let him stay at Hogwarts? It seems to me his presence puts everyone in danger. Certainly that is the fault of Voldermort, but why put your other students in unnecessary danger. As you said, Voldermort has chosen Harry Potter as his equal."

"Mr. Granger...you are pushing the limit of my patience. If Harry Potter was pulled out of Hogwarts, what do you think would happen? The dark side would see it as a victory and try to kill or seduce him to their side...do you think that would be a good thing for the wizarding world considering who Voldermort is?"

"Mr Granger, You are a muggle...you do not understand the scope of Voldermort's power. I have witnessed it...it wold be disastrous for both worlds if Voldermort was allowed to win."

"Headmaster, don't be so presumptuous as to assume I do not understand. I have been in the military for many years. I've confronted and defeated corrupt men hungry for power."

"Mr. Granger I acknowledge your experience but it is different if you are a wizard. You underestimate the power of magic...imagine if you were bend to do things against your will, see sadistic things, chaos everywhere, not knowing who to trust, and death everywhere."

"Things of that sort happen in the 'muggle world' as well Headmaster."

"Unfortunately yes, I have to agree with that, but Voldermort is immortal. He cannot be defeated by anybody. He can only be defeated by one person and that person is Harry Potter."

"In all honesty, headmaster, Voldermort is your problem, not mine. All I want to do is keep my daughter safe and if that means withdrawing her from Hogwarts, so be it."

"I understand that the parental desire is to protect one's young Mr. Granger, but I strictly advise that. Voldermort has a presence in America and he has acknowledged that your daughter is a threat and he will do everything that is possible to eliminate that threat.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"My recommendation is that Miss. Granger remain at Hogwarts where she will be under the order protections and mine."

"I come from a military background, meaning I don't sit on my bum and wait for something bad to happen. I take swift action."

"Duly noted, Mr. Granger. I will be personally assigning Miss Granger a bodyguard under the guise of a apprenticeship."

"And who is that bodyguard you speak of?"

"That would be Professor Snape ...he is the best we have. Minerva McGonagall would obviously be Miss. Granger's choice but desperate times calls for drastic measures."

"Professor SNAPE! That man has been cruel to my daughter all those years she has been at Hogwarts!"

"Mr Granger! Professor Snape is one of the most powerful wizards of our time. My powers pale in comparison to him and I would entrust my own safety to him."

"Ah, I see"

"I would think it would be best for Miss Granger to be under his wing as you would put it. Mr Granger"

"Would Hermione be allowed to keep in contact with me and my wife?"

"Yes, Miss Granger would be allowed to keep in contact with you. However, Voldermort would do anything necessary to strike back against Miss. Granger and that would including her family. I would suggest that you and your wife go into hiding. I can place the Fidelius charm on you and serve as the secret keeper. No one but I would be able to find you."

"Unfortunately I'll have to agree with you there. You know, Headmaster, I'm grudgingly becoming a willing participant in all this. I expect you to keep my daughter safe, that's all I ask."

"Wonderful, Mr Granger, your knowledge in muggle military tactics is invaluable and I may find myself coming to you for your help."

"Headmaster, you shall have it."

"There may be a point in the war... that we will have to strike back with muggle means. We are at war right now as you speak."

"Headmaster, I know because my daughter is evidence of this war you are currently fighting. Thank you for your time and I will make arrangements for my wife and I to go in hiding."

"Thank you Mr. Granger and Ms Granger for inviting me here. Miss Granger, I suggest you pack up all your things now because I will be sending Professor McGonagall to take you to the Weasley family before moving you to Hogwarts. Mr. Granger I will be owling you soon with details and a member of the order will arrive tomorrow with a portkey that will immediately take you in hiding."

Hermione looks on nervously as both her father and the headmaster shake hands and the headmaster apparates away in front of them.

"Daddy, are you okay with all this?"

"Sweetie, I'm not okay with this because I want you to be safe but I know that I cannot protect you anymore. You have to fight your own battles now, but remember your mother and I will be always there for you."

"Daddy thank you and I love you both...I really do and I know I may not be able to see you for a long time because I don't know how long this war will last."

All the Grangers even Crookshanks join in a one final family hug because it may be the last time the family will ever be whole... As Minerva McGonagall looks on from her perch on the fence outside the living room.

TBC

Should I stay true to the plotline in HBP or go AU? I will make the final decision on where I want the story to go but I would like input from the readers.


	7. Chapter 7 The Other Side

Disclaimer- See the first chapter

A.N.- I'm back! I will be posting several more chapters in the next 2 weeks, then I will be taking a break from writing Nightshade for a short while due to the fact that I will be relocating to the east coast for college. This chapter is currently unbeta'd and I am in search for a new beta since it seems that my current beta disappeared on me. Please read and review...I would love to hear feedback from you guys! No flames please. Tiny HBP spoiler in the chapter...read at your risk.

On with the story!

A shadowy man stood in the darkened alleyway that ran alongside the street the Granger residence stood on. He would have not been seen by people wandering the street if it was not for the faint glow of his cigarette and white smoke expelled from his lungs. The pop of apparition is heard in the alleyway as the shadowy man looks on with contempt.

"Jean-Pierre! What is the status on the Granger house?" A lowly man with the face of a rat looks on cowering under the glare of the tall man towering over him. A lighting fast arm flashes by and the next thing known, the rat faced man is bodily picked up by the neck and thrown against the wall. As the rat faced man gasps for breath and struggling against the ever tightening grip, a low menacing voice is heard deep from the shadowy man's chest.

"Pettigrew! How many times have I told you not to call me Jean-Pierre..._My name is Jean-Philippe...Oui?_" Suddenly, the grip is released, Peter Pettigrew collapses to the ground holding his neck and gasping for air.

"_Pardonnze moi_, Jean-Philippe..forgive me for my transgression. The Dark Lord sent me to find out the status of what is occurring at the Granger household. He wants you to continue to spy on the Grangers and dispose of the parents as soon as possible." Peter Pettigrew spat contemptuously towards the French half-vampire that has seemly become the Dark Lord's favorite pet beside Snape.

"Pettigrew...don't give me orders like that you are the one giving me the orders...If you speak towards me in that manner again...I...WILL...KILL...YOU...and toss your corpse to Fenrir Greyback...pity...The Dark Lord seems to like you. Tell the Dark Lord that everything seems quiet at the Granger and I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary...yet. Get out of my sight before I crucio you." Peter Pettigrew wilts under the ever increasing menacing glare of Jean-Philippe Marc...the leader of the vampires that have allied with Voldermort, and apparates away.

Jean-Philippe turns his attention back to the Granger household, mentally calculating how many hours left before daylight comes when he would have to return to the vampire hide-out to await until the next evening comes.

Back at the Granger house, Hermione is in her bedroom frantically packing all of her necessary stuff including her homework and the revision table that she had planned out for her homework schedule. On a impulse she packs her beloved laptop and iPod to take with her to the Weasleys to maintain her sanity amid the chaos that reigns at the Burrow. Crookshanks looks on his master and gives out a yowl like he is approving of what she is doing mainly because he loves chasing the garden gnomes at the burrow. Hermione collapses onto her bed after a whirlwind re-packing of her school trunk less than a week after returning home from Hogwarts. She turns over to where Crookshanks is laying then picks him up and shoves the now-protesting cat into the cat carrier.

Meanwhile, Mr. & Ms. Granger are already packing all the necessary items and making calls to their respective partners for the dentistry business. Notifying the partners that they are now the sole owners of the business due to family emergency that will take the family out of the country for a undetermined time. They are also wiring money & shutting down their bank accounts leaving no traces of the Granger name. After packing, the whole family returns down to the living room and nervously await the appearance of a order member that will take the family into their hiding locations. Hermione feels a disturbing of the wards and hears a knock on the door in the living room, and it jars the whole family back into reality. The whole family looks on each other one last time before the doorknob begins to turn.

TBC. dun dun dun... _suspensful music playing in the background_


	8. Chapter 8 Knock, Knock who is there?

Disclaimer- See the first chapter

A.N. this chapter is currently unbeta'd

The Grangers looked at the doorknob turning with bated breath. Both Peter & Hermione drew their gun and wand respectively waiting to defend the family at any cost if there is a enemy behind the door. The door slowly opens wide and Hermione bursts out laughing because it turns out to be a startled tabby cat in Professor Lupin's arm staring down the barrel of a SiG Hauer and a wand. Peter just lowers his gun and shakes his head at the situation. The tabby cat quickly leaps down to the floor and transforms into Minerva McGonagall, scowling at the situation that they have found themselves in.

"Mr. Granger, it is commendable that you are willing to put yourself in danger to defend your family but it was unpleasant finding myself staring down the barrel of a gun and a wand when the door opened."

Peter scowls at the comment "Professor McGonagall...I understand your feeling but I was not sure who was behind the door. A gun is a rather quicker way of wounding a enemy than a wand. I truly apologize to you and Professor?"

" Apology accepted, Mr. Granger. My name is Remus Lupin and since the Headmaster decided that it would be prudent to move you and your wife into hiding tonight instead of tomorrow because we have evidence that Death Eaters have been ordered to move in and assassinate your family. I have a portkey ready to take you to the location where Professor Dumbledore is awaiting your arrival to place the Fidelius Charm on you and your wife. The word to activate the portkey is Brian, make sure that you and your wife have a grip on the portkey before you do say the word." Remus takes out a catnip toy of his coat pocket and hands it to Peter.

Annabelle stands up from the couch she had been sitting on with Hermione during the discussion between Remus and Peter. "Remus and Professor McGonagall, we truly appreciate what you and the order are doing to ensure our family's safety and thank you."

"Ms. Granger, you are welcomed and I wish you the best of luck in your new life...hopefully the war will be over soon and your family will once again be reunited." Minerva glances at Anna and Peter giving Hermione one final hug before they stepped away, feeling like she is intruding on a private moment.

Hermione looks on while her parents take a part of the portkey and say the word and her parents look on as they say "We love you sweetie and we will see you soon, Brian" then disappear from view.

Minerva walks up to Hermione and takes the grief tornwoman in her arms and hugs her and soothes her with comforting word. Remus looks on and walks upstairs to send all the suitcases to Albus who will send the suitcase to their destined location. _When will this war ever end..how many more families will be torn apart?_ Remus shakes himself out of a stupor and looks on at Minerva and Hermione from the stairs one last time before apparting away to Hogwarts to await a new assignment from Headmaster Dumbledore.

Hermione manages to get herself under control and looks at Professor McGonagall who is sitting across from her in the recliner. "Professor McGonagall, what will happen now? Where will I go from this point now on?"

With a stern expression, Minerva states "Miss Granger, I will be taking you to the Weasleys where you will be staying for a few days before Professor Snape will arrive there to take you to Hogwarts to begin your apprenticeship."

Hermione looks on warily and notices Professor McGonagall's body stance & facial expression before the professor quickly hides it._ Hmm...Professor McGonagall doesn't approve of what Headmaster Dumbledore has done...but why?_

"Miss Granger, your trunk and your cat has already been sent to the Weasleys and we will be apparting there right now." Minerva stands up to Hermione and takes her hand and apparates away.

The Granger house is now empty and the wards have been officially disbanded within a minute of Hermione apparating away from the house.

Arriving to the now empty house due to the wards now disbanded. Jean-Pierre looks around disdainfully as he realizes that he made his move a little too late and the Granger family no longer reside there. In a blind rage, he unleashes his dark powers and obliterates everything in sight. All left is a smoldering wreck where the Granger residence stood. Looking onto the wreck, Jean-Pierre draws his wand one last time and shouts _Morsmordere_ leaving the Dark Mark glittering like a green neon sign in the black night sky as a warning to all who crosses his path and apparates away to report to the Dark Lord. The last thought running through Jean-Pierre before he met the Dark Lord is _Someday, my dear Miss Granger...you will be mine and Potter will get his nasty end._

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 The Burrow

Disclaimer-see the 1st chapter

A.N.-this chapter is currently unbeta'd

Upon hearing a crack of apparition and the wards signaling a visitor has arrived at the perimeter of the Burrow. Molly Weasley put down the dishes she had been washing at the sink and went out to the front lawn to greet Minerva and Hermione.

A weary looking Hermione welcomes the comforting hug that Molly offered while Minerva handed a parchment to Molly and says a perfunctory good bye and apparates away. Molly looks down questioningly at Hermione and wonders why Minerva's body posture was even stiffer than before.

"Hermione, go on and go up to Ginny's room and go to sleep. I pulled out one of the beds from Fred & George's room and put it in Ginny's room for you since the twins aren't living at home anymore. Everyone is asleep at this moment. Let me know if you need anything dearie, now get into bed because you look about ready to topple over from exhaustion." Molly ponders what is going on with Hermione as Hermione walks into the burrow. She has never seen Hermione this disenchanted.

Pocketing the parchment envelope in her apron, Molly retracts the steps that Hermione took towards the Burrow. Back in the kitchen, Molly takes a deep breath and opens the waxed order of phoenix seal on the envelope with trembling hands.

_Dear Ms Weasley ,_

_I assume with this delivery of this letter, Hermione Granger has arrived safely at the burrow and is now in the entrusted care of you and your family. The information that I am about to unveil is of a highly sensitive nature and this parchment has been charmed with a self-destruction & unspeakable spell which will prevent you from speaking a word or others from finding this parchment. Professor Snape has been ordered to take Miss Granger under his wing via the guise of a apprenticeship to protect her from Voldermort. Do not be alarmed if you find Professor Snape at the doorstep within a few days. He will be here to retrieve Miss. Granger and take her to Hogwarts where she will be arguably more safer there than she is at the burrow. The burrow is not in danger whatsoever, but shortly after Miss Granger left her house, it was completely utterly destroyed and the dark mark was hovering over the remains. Her parents have already gone in hiding and I have placed the fidelius charm on them to prevent discovery. I presume that a renegade Death Eater has set his sights on Miss. Granger. I believe that the Burrow will be safe for the time but as you recall 20 years ago it was chaotic. Mr. Potter will be arriving at the burrow in a few days and he will remain there for the rest of the summer. Voldermort has likely marked Hermione as his successor regardless of bloodlines and we must do everything in order to prevent Miss. Granger from falling into Voldermort's hands. Be warned...dangerous time lies ahead. Remain vigilant and immediately alert the order of any suspicious activity near your house._

_Best Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

A gasp came out of Molly as the parchment she was holding in her hands suddenly burst into flames. Feeling even more emotionally drained, with a whispered word and a flick of her wand. Molly ensnares the kitchen into darkness. Givingthekitchen/living roomone last sweeping glance, Molly turns and climbs the stairs up to her bedroom saying a prayer to the fates above to keep everyone safe in times of danger.

The calm that has been cast over the burrow is suddenly ruined by the rooster crowing to signal daybreak and a ginger bottlebrush tail flicking as Crookshanks zooms across the backyard chasing the laughing garden gnomes. Ginny slowly awakes and sees a lump in the bed next to her, still in the mind set between being awake and sleeping, she quietly creeps over and puts her wand to the lump and suddenly with a lightening reflex Ginny is thrown off and pinned to the floor with a barrel of a SiG Hauer between her eyes.

"Hermione! Its me Ginny! You are scaring me right now!" With that comment, Hermione quickly snaps out of her trance.

"Ginny! I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me. My dad trained me in how to handle guns and hand to hand combat since I was little...you could say that it became second nature to me. I have been really tightly wounded all week long and with all the things happening...one tends to become paranoid about their own lives." Hermione sheaths her gun into the shoulder holster she wore to bed.

Shaken, Ginny rises from the floor and crawls back to her bed and puts her wand away.

"Hermione, I know you have been under a lot of stress and everything is chaotic right now because we know that you-know-who is out in the open. I have never seen you like this...it was like looking up at a completely different person...I could feel the coldness coming from you and that really scares me. What was that weapon you just pointed at me...its not a wand...why didn't you attack with a wand."

"A gun kills quicker than a wand...most wizards don't know how powerful muggles can become. Pardon me if I'm being rude but I don't need to put up with this kind of shit..I just want to be left alone. My parents have been forced into hiding and Voldermort is after me! My life has been completely turned upside down in the last 72 hours and what do you expect! The quiet little bookworm Hermione who is obsessed with getting perfect grade and just being a ruddy know-it-all! I need to get out here..." Now almost shouting, Hermione takes a deep breath and wills herself to calm downbecause she knows that her spontageousmagic in a high state of emotional distress will be unleashed...with dark repercussion.

Ginny just sat there in shock as Hermione stormed out of the room knocking down Ron standing at the door about to knock to the floor... "Ginny! Was that Hermione? Bloody hell! Wait! Hermione, I want to talk to you..." At first puzzled by Hermione's emotional state, he shrugs it off and climbs down the stairs in hopes of finally landing the woman that he has carried a torch for in his heart since his 3rd year.

_Great...oh bugger, Ron doesn't know what he's getting into with Hermione being this upset and knowing him, he wants a relationship with her. Hermione is more likely to curse him within a inch of his life or use that muggle weapon of hers to scare him away from her than consider the possibility of a relationship._ Ginny shrugs her shoulders and heads down to the kitchen for breakfast and to see the train wreck about to happen between Hermione and her stupid prat of a brother...at least she gets front row seats to the entertainment about to happen. It had been dreadfully boring around the burrow since Fred and George moved out into their own flat. _Hermione was correct about my brother having a the emotional range of a teaspoon back in her 2nd year and it is still true to this day. _

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Train Wreck at the Burrow

Disclaimer: see first chapter

A.N. I'm finally back! (runs around room screaming) RL took over and it has been crazy for the last couple of weeks but now its all settled relieved sigh Anyway, here is the new chapter of nightshade! (ducks flying objects from irate readers who have been waiting for a month to read the new chapter...j.k.) On a sad note I again lost my betas due to their academic demands with the upstart of the school year. Any advice on where I can find new ones! It seems like I can't keep them (pouts) Sorry if I ranted for a while...on with the story! All readers who love Ronald Weasley ...run far away...don't read this chapter because there is some Weasley bashing in it. Major ANGST in this chapter. Now AU since the release of HBP. This chapter is unbeta'd

Running down the rickety stairs into the kitchen of the burrow, Hermione takes a glance around and collapses onto the bench next to the dining table. Molly looks on as a weary looking Hermione puts her head on the table and closes her eyes.

Molly pulls a chair aside and puts her hand on Hermione's shoulder "Hermione, breakfast will be ready and is everything ok? I am available anytime when you need to talk to me."

Startled by the gentle squeeze on her shoulder, Hermione turns her heads towards the kindly face of Molly Weasley and slowly says with a depressed note in her voice "Thank you Ms. Weasley, but I am not hungry right now...is it okay with you if I eat later. Also thank you for the offer, I just want to be alone right now."

With a nod, Molly understands that Hermione needs to be left alone for now to sort out her emotions after the upheaval she has gone through in the past 72 hours and she rises from the chair to walk back to the sink to continue preparing breakfast for the rest of the family.

The rest of the inhabitants of the burrow descends downstairs with Ron in the lead and Ginny bringing up the rear into the kitchen. "Oi! Mum is breakfast ready? I'm hungry." Ginny takes a deep breath and shoots a glare at her brother's back for bringing attention to himself and his stomach! _Honestly, how loud can my brother get...he's like a dragon...minus the flames, wings, and scales but with the temper._

With a strained smile, feeling the strain of keeping everything as normal as possible for the family in time of darkness. Molly turns around and brings out the breakfast dishes for everyone to consume and sets aside a plate with warming charm placed on it for Hermione to eat later. Ron looks on and smiles...and starts to dig into the piles of food on the table. Ginny looks on with mingled amusement and horror on how her brother can inhale food so fast and wonders about the depressed state that her friend is in. _I wonder how is Harry handling the death of Sirius, it's a good thing that he will be at the burrow tomorrow...maybe he will be the one to pull Hermione out of the depressed state she is in or...make it worse?_ Ron continues to be oblivious to the inner musing everyone is having sitting around the dinner table. Molly shakes her head on how much everyone has changed over the last few months..._Hermione seems like she is slipping even further away from us, Ginny...I hope the fates above will keep her out of harm's way and Ronald, I don't know what to do with that boy. I don't want him nor my other children to die in this war...our family has lost so much since the rise of you-know-who. _Hermione continues to keep her eyes closed...despite hearing the loud cow-like chewing coming from Ron sitting next to her. _I don't want to be here, I hate being coddled. I know that Ms. Weasley is a sweet lady but she can be a total mother hen sometimes...I feel like I am slowly being smothered here. I know that Ginny is itching to ask questions...personal questions about what is going on with me. I have no desire to talk to her or anyone about it. They have no idea what I am going through...how would they feel if they had their family ripped apart in a matter of days and not knowing what is going to happen. The situation with Percy Weasley is small compared to what is happening with me...I was in a way removed from my family against my free will but I knew I had no choice in the matter. I have to be there for Harry and I cannot abandon everyone. Stupid prophecy...why can't the Order just off Voldermort the muggle way...life would be easier for everyone and innocent lives would not be sacrificed just to defeat that evil megalomanic. The war has gone on too long almost 30 bloody years with nay a victory in sight...Voldermort being vanquished by infant Harry was just a fluke. Someday Harry's luck is going to run out and we are going to be in some deep shit. I hope that the Order comes up with a plan B if that ever happens...its not like that I don't have faith in Harry's ability, but Harry is become even more unstable as time goes by. He is going to snap someday and the result will be disastrous because of Harry's impulsive nature...just look at what happened in the department of mysteries. Headmaster Dumbledore is not getting any younger and the toll of the war is beginning to show on him. Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall look like they haven't slept well and they are more haggard looking than before. I thought fifth year was bad. What about our sixth year with Voldermort now in the open?_

" Hermione...I want you to come outside with me because I want to talk to you about something important." With that comment, Ginny looks at her brother and tries to warn him off about Hermione's fragile state through facial gestures. _Oh no...I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen and I don't know how to stop it. Ron please just keep your temper in check because I have a feeling that you are going to make Hermione do something that she and you will come to regret in the future._ As usual, Ron misses it because he is single-minded in his mission to have Hermione as his girlfriend. Hermione opens her eyes and gives Ron a glare because her inner monologue was interrupted but complies with Ron's wish with a nod.

Ron leads Hermione out of the door into the garden away from the prying eyes of his mother and sister. Ron takes one last glance at Hermione to summon his courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend.

"Uh...Hermione...I don't know what to say. I'm nervous..."

Mildly frustrated and wanting to be left alone Hermione snaps at him "What is it Ron...I don't have times for games right now."

"Hermione...its not a game. I really like you. I think you are beautiful and brilliant. Scary but brilliant and you are a great friend. I would like have you as my girlfriend. I realized when you went down in the battle...I thought you were dead and I never got to tell you that I love you"

"What? What did you just say Ron?"

"Hermione, I want you to be my girlfriend. When this war is over and Harry defeats You-Know-Who. We can get married and have a family of our own. I have been in love with you since our second year."

"OH...Ron all of sudden you want to be my boyfriend... what is the matter with you! Its war...people die! I do not want a relationship right now...even with you. You are not the one for me. Yes, I was attracted to you before but not anymore. You and Harry use me...and its not fair. I am sick of being the bookworm you know and love. I don't want to marry you or have a family. Frankly I think I am not a mother material. I don't want to pop kid out after kid...no offense to your mother nor your family. I am not that kind of girl. Admit it! You are scared of losing me...I was badly wounded in the battle at the department of mysteries. That's why you have worked out in your mind that having me as your girlfriend will keep me safe and that you truly love me. I am not a damsel in distress! I don't need to be protected nor coddled. That explains the sudden 180 in your attitude towards me. Last year, you did not even give me the time of the day. You did not show interest in me at all, why now...why? The only time you and Harry even showed any interest in me was when you needed my help with your bloody homework and trying to figure out what You-know-who was doing. Also what do you mean by the brilliant but scary comment? That was a really nice thing for you to say...you are afraid of me but you only want me because I am the one who is keeping you from failing your classes."

Momentarily shocked by Hermione's outburst...Ron's temper gets the best of himself and dire consequences occurs. Ron snarled "BLOODY HELL! What is the matter with you? I just told you that I love you and I want to be your boyfriend. Its not true about me and harry using you. I am not afraid of losing you!"

Hermione walks up to Ron and gives him a hard poke in the chest "That's really rich, Ronald Weasley! Did I make it clear to you that right now it is not a good time for a relationship nor I ever want to have a relationship with you. You would not admit it but...you seem to have this fantasy built into your mind that I would suddenly fall at your feet and worship you forever when you declared that you loved me. That is not what happens in reality. There is no Cinderella story! No one magically falls in love, it doesn't happen right away. I am not saying that I will fall in love with you in the future. I am trying to tell you that it will never happen. Forgive me for being cruel but this is the harsh reality. I am trying to make you see the rational side. I don't want a relationship period. My whole life has been turned upside down in the last few days and the last thing I need is a relationship that would saddle me down."

Now lashing out in anger and hurt Ron rudely comments, "Thanks a lot Hermione...its actually true that you are a ice witch! You are just a ruddy know-it-all without a heart. No wonder you are so cold...you actually have no feelings at all. I see why Krum dumped you...you gave him frostbite!

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN VIKTOR AND I ! GET AWAY! I DO NOT WANT TO BE AROUND SOMEONE WHO IS SO CRUEL AND HURTFUL! IN FACT VIKTOR NEVER WAS A BOYFRIEND, HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND...A FRIEND WHO APPRECIATES ME FOR WHO I AM . NOT A FRIEND WHO THINKS HE HAS A RIGHT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME JUST BECAUSE OF MY BRAIN!"

Now crying, Hermione takes one last glare and raises her unsheathed gun and says in a bone chilling voice "call me insane Ronald Weasley, I don't care...just get out of my face...I never want to see you again..ever! You are not a friend...nor will ever be again after what you just said. Just get out of my sight...go! GO! Don't come closer..."

Seeing a unseen breeze start to blow around Hermione. Ron attempts to take a step closer to Hermione in hopes of grabbing her into a bone crushing hug to show that he is sorry and make her see that he wants her out of one last desperate attempt to keep his crumbling dream alive. Hermione takes a step back and Ron feels the ground start to shake and takes one last look at Hermione and he has never seen the menacing energy swirling around her. Hermione lets a bullet unload near Ron's shoes making him jump back " Hermione, you will be sorry someday that you lost me!" Ron shouts back in anger and heartbreak as he runs away towards the house.

Now sobbing, Hermione collapses on the ground...she knows that her world has come to a end..for sure that she now has lost the only friends she has at Hogwarts ...how much worse can her life get. Taking one last look at her gun..._I wish I was never born a witch...I just want to be back with my family and safe again. I want to go back to the muggle world and just let the wizard world screw itself up._ Hermione wraps her arms around her knees and starts to detach herself emotionally from the world in an attempt to ease the pain she is going through.

T.B.C...

A. N. please don't flame me! (hides behind computer desk) I know its cruel what I did to both Ron and Hermione. When people have a major upheaval or feel like their perfect life is spinning out of control, they tend to act out irrationally often with bad consequences. Like what happened with Hermione...her buttons had been pushed one time too many and it doesn't help that she has no one to lean on for support. They don't think, they just act it out. Please read & review (bites nails out of fear)


	11. Chapter 11 Darkness Descends

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A.N. this chapter is currently unbeta'd, and I want to warn you that there is foul language in this chapter. Please read and review (smile)

In the drafty castle in one of the towers, a dark haired man sees a frantic owl coming towards the window he is looking out of. The bedraggled owl flops down onto the windowsill and sticks out a weary leg. The dark man's onyx eyes suspiciously narrow at the already smoking red letter with the name Headmaster Dumbledore quickly scrawled on it like it was written in a hurry. He gingerly unties the letter and glides to where a old wizard with half moon glasses sitting in a chair by the fireplace peering at the chess table planning his next move.

"Headmaster, there is a letter for you...it appears to have been delivered rather in a hurry from the Weasley family via their owl." Sitting down in the chair and pulling in his black cloak around himself like he is trying to cocoon himself in a attempt to hide away from the world. Severus Snape looks at Albus wondering what has caused Molly Weasley to send Dumbledore a howler.

" Thank you my boy. Well, its time to see what does Molly have to say." Albus pinches his nose like he is weary and wary of what is written in the letter. He takes one long crooked finger and cuts open the waxed seal on it.

"HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE, I DEMAND YOU REMOVE HERMIONE GRANGER FROM MY HOUSE IMMEDIATELY. HERMIONE THREATENED MY POOR RONALD AND TRIED TO HURT HIM WITH A MUGGLE WEAPON ! I WANT HER GONE NOW, SHE IS A DANGER TO EVERYONE IN MY HOUSE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY TO BE THREATENED. I AM EXPECTING YOUR ARRIVAL AS SOON AS YOU RECEIVE THIS LETTER." Molly Weasley's voice comes to a shrill stop and the letter explodes into smoldering ashes falling onto the chess set.

Slack-jawed at the letter, Severus Snape quickly shutters his expression into indifference just as Albus looks up at him.

"This is a unfortunate turn of events" Albus speaks softly with a note of resignation in his voice that Severus has never heard before. " I will have to apparate to the Dursleys and retrieve Harry before going to the Burrow. I will have Fawkes send you a feather to notify that I have Harry with me and am currently en route to the Burrow. I just have this feeling that things will come to a head and possibly change the course of the war tonight. That is why I require your presence there to keep everything in check not that I trust myself to keep things in order."

With a barely seen nod, Severus quickly stands up and sweeps out of the office back to his dungeons to await the alert that Dumbledore will send when he arrives at the Dursleys. Albus slowly rises out of his chair feeling every year of his age. Albus looks outs of his window trying to calm his raging emotions and wondering if he will ever see the wizarding world at peace since he has already fought in two wars. Fawkes gives out a comforting chirp trying to calm his master, sensing the distress that Albus is feeling.

Three simulations apparitions were seen and heard on the gravel pathway leading to the door of the Burrow. A old wizard with a half moon glasses perched on his crooked nose and a lanky messy haired boy with round glasses standing next to him clutching his stomach trying to ward off the urge to vomit from the effects of side apparating. A sneering man stands on the other side of the old wizard and snidely asks Harry not to lose his stomach contents all over the old wizard.

"Snape, quit it you overgrown bat! You have no heart!" Harry sneers and turns away towards the burrow. Severus marches up to Harry and spins him around and snarls " Insolent boy! You do not know what is going on right now. I suggest you do not push it right now because there will be dire consequences from both me and Headmaster Dumbledore if you continue to behave like a 2 year old with a tantrum!"

Headmaster Dumbledore quickly stepped in and gave Severus and Harry a scolding look . "Enough! I am fed up with your petty grudges against each other. Right now it is not a good time because we are in a time of war and people need to come together for the sake of victory. United we stand, divided we fall. Remember this...both of you!" Stunned, both of them stood after receiving such harsh reprimand from the old wizard. Giving them one last glance, Dumbledore turns and marched away towards the flickering lights through the windows of the burrow in the distance.

The 3 men come stumble onto a scene they thought they would never witness at the burrow. Standing outside the door on the front lawn Molly and Hermione are both standing across from each other with their wands drawn and dueling. Ron and Ginny are in the background frozen in place not believing what they are witnessing.

Earlier that day after hearing a gunshot ring out across the garden 20 minutes after Ron and Hermione walked out. Molly ran out of the house with Ginny trailing behind in a panic thinking that Death Eaters were attempting to breach the wards and that Ron and Hermione were currently fighting them. Seeing Ron running towards her waving his arms wildly screaming about someone trying to kill him. Molly grabs Ron and shakes him to make him calm down and try to decipher what he is trying to tell her. "Ronald! Calm down! Where is Hermione? Is she hurt?"

Sputtering from the powerful shaking his mother just gave, Ron looks at her and scathingly comments about Hermione, "She just tried to kill me with a muggle weapon...she rejected me. I was trying to tell her that I loved her and wanted to date her...eventually marry her. No way...she turns me down! When I tried to come closer to her...she whipped out a black muggle thing and she just tried to kill me with it!"

Scanning the grounds looking for any enemy, Ginny whirls around after hearing what her brother said and sees the angry red blush rising in her mother. _oh shite! What did my brother just do? Hermione would not have brought out her muggle weapon unless she felt like she was being threatened or provoked into it. Ronald...you stupid arsehole...I wish I could slap you but the look on mum's face is what worries me the most...she is going to go after Hermione. DOUBLE SHIT!_ _How do I defuse this situation...its going to get really bad faster than you can say quidditch. Mum may be powerful but she is no match for Hermione when she is really mad, just look at what she did to Malfoy in 3rd year... no one would even dare do that to any member of the Malfoy family._ _Mum is not going to let this go lightly, no one threatens or attempts to hurt us without getting away with it. I better hurry and find Hermione...before mum finds her first. _Ginny decides to quietly slip away while Molly is distracted with keeping Ron occupied and go and find Hermione.

"Ronald come with me, we are going to write to Headmaster Dumbledore now. Then I will go and find Hermione and give her a piece of my mind. I am sorry that it did not work out between you and Hermione. Now go upstairs and don't worry about what is going to happen. I have everything under control." Molly and Ron quickly rush back to the burrow to send off a owl to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Ginny quickly tracks down Hermione and sits down on the ground where Hermione is sitting. "Hermione...I am so sorry. My brother is a idiot...I can pretty much put things together from what I saw in my brother's attitude and stuff he was saying. I am sure that he said some very hurtful things, when he is hurt... he likes to lash out and its not right. I know you would have never used that muggle weapon on my brother without a reason. Did my brother try to hurt you or? Mum is very angry right now so I suggest you steer clear of her now..maybe I can help you try to sneak out of the house and create a portkey that will take you out of here to Hogwarts. I don't want to see anybody get hurt now."

Hermione looks at Ginny and gives her a sad smile "Thank you Ginny, I thought I had blown it after what I did to your brother. Ron said some very cruel things to me...and I will never forgive him for that. I notice that people don't lie when they say very cruel stuff out of anger because it shows what they truly think of that person but will never say it to their face in other situations. Your brother tried to grab me and that is why I pulled the trigger to warn him off. I have never seen your brother that mad...it scared me. He looked like he wanted to hurt me and..."

"Oh no...that blockhead! Ron truly is a git, well I think we better get out of here and head back to the house and get your stuff so you can get out of here before mum tracks you down. I am not worried about mum, I can handle her. I do not want to see anybody get hurt tonight. Come on..."

"Ok Ginny, thank you for your help...I appreciate it. We should get out of here." Hermione rises from the ground and holds out a hand to Ginny and pulls her up from where she is sitting on the ground. The two ladies both start walking back to the burrow when they run into a very angry Molly Weasley and Ron trailing behind her.

"Ginerva! Get away from her, she is dangerous!"Molly shouts and unsheathes her wand in hopes of disarming Hermione and binding her until Headmaster Dumbledore arrives.

"Mum, NO! You do not know the whole story!" Ginny shouts but Ron manages to slip by her and grab her from the behind and carry her away from where Hermione is situated. Sensing a change in the now unstable situation Hermione quickly feints to her right feeling a petrficus totalus spell flying by her and brandishes her wand in favor instead of her gun because she does not want to harm Molly. Hermione quickly sends a bat-bogey hex towards Molly but Molly manages to put up a protego shield to deflect the hex coming her way.

A roar from Albus Dumbledore is heard when he walks onto the scene of Molly sending another jelly legs hex towards Hermione to throw her balance off. "ACCIO WANDS!" A now enraged Albus Dumbledore walks up to the dueling ladies who now have been robbed of their wands. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME is going on here! Molly why were you attempting to curse Ms Granger thus forcing her to defend herself!"Snape quietly slips to where Hermione is standing and quietly hisses to her... "Ms. Granger...I suggest you move your hand away from where your gun is. We do not need any more casualties from this idiotic duel."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, this girl tried to harm my son and I was trying to restrain her and hand her over to you when you arrived."Molly snarled at Albus, furious that she has been denied a opportunity to punish Hermione.

Albus takes a deep breath and quietly says in a reprimanding voice " I suggest that everyone return to the kitchen and we can all discuss this situation like mature adults." Snape sneers at everyone and wandlessly accios Hermione's wand from the inner pocket of Dumbledore's robes and hands it back to Hermione when everyone is not looking. Harry spots the interaction and is puzzled at why is everyone uptight and what is going on to make Ms. Weasley go after Hermione.

Everyone is sitting around the table and Albus starts the conversation "I have spoken to Ms. Granger and gotten her side of the story and I see that everyone chose to make a decision based on one side of the story...that is fatal in any battle situation. Why would Ms. Granger be forced to use her weapon against Mr. Weasley since they have been such good friends...think about that Ms. Weasley. I know that you are upset about what has happened but it does not give you the right to involve a minor in a duel! ALSO, Mr. Weasley I will have a talk with you and your mother about your behavior towards Ms. Granger." Ron and Harry are both sitting together and Ron quietly whispers to Harry about what happen and how Hermione tried to kill him. Harry is too angry at the headmaster to think rationally. Ginny sends a glance towards Harry and realizes that his demeanor has become even darker since the little conversation Ron had with him, and the reprimand that Dumbledore had sent towards Ron. _Here we go again...the infamous Weasley temper has surfaced and Harry is a boiling cauldron about ready to explode from what I can tell in his attitude. I just hope that he and my brother can keep their trap shut!_

"It is getting late so I will table the little talk that I have scheduled for both Ronald and Ms. Weasley to before the start of the next order meeting. The new location of the order headquarters have yet to be determined. Good evening to you all and Ms. Granger are you ready to go and begin your apprenticeship with Professor Snape?"

Harry's head shoots up after he hears the comment of Hermione's apprenticeship with Snape. "Hermione? You have a apprenticeship with that Greasy git?" Harry sneeringly said.

"Harry, you are being rude! Yes, I have accepted the offer of a apprenticeship with Professor Snape. I have always been good in Potions and you know that. It's a opportunity to work with one of the top potion masters in the world!" Hermione sniped at Harry, fed up with the hostile atmosphere at the burrow.

"I can't believe this! What about the Department of the Mysteries...you know that Snape is a death eater! He hates us! He has always been cruel to us, why would you want to work with him. I think its really cruel what you did to Ron...maybe its true that you are a ice witch and a traitor. The real Hermione I know would have never done this." Harry snapped back at Hermione, not liking the hostile reaction he is getting from her.

"YOU ARSEHOLE! How dare you call me a traitor, I have always been loyal to the light side!" Hermione shouts while she rises from her seat and lets off a flurry of powerful hexes in a blink of eye before Snape can jump in and pull her away from the kitchen table to restrain her. Fighting against the powerful crushing bear hug Snape has on her, Hermione kicks her legs wildly shouting bastard over and over again. Harry has painful boils breaking out all over his skin covering every inch of his body, most noticeably his face where he has the boils clearly has the word wanker written. His hair has been turned slytherin green. Now with white hot rage , Harry tries to launch himself at her since his wand had been taken away earlier and Dumbledore quickly whips out his wand and freezes harry mid-launch across the table. The rest of the table's occupants just sat there in disbelief over what they are witnessing.

"Headmaster, I am going to remove Ms. Granger from the house and take her to Hogwarts. This situation is spinning out of control." Snape barked out while still holding the raging Hermione, sensing her magical energy starting to call on the dark side to express her outrage. He realizes that he needs to remove Hermione to prevent the dark side from setting up a bridge into her magical source. He recognizes the warning signs of Hermione slowly being seduced into the dark side since she has already begun to show signs of having a very cunning side mostly notably in her 4th year. Severus knows that anger can turn to hatred and he has to follow Dumbledore's orders to prevent Hermione from being lured into the dark arts. Little does he know that the dark side has already begun to take a stronghold in Hermione earlier that day with the incident between her and Ron.

TBC

A.N. please review..I want feedback from readers.


	12. Chapter 12 The Gauntlet Has Been Thrown

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A.N. this chapter is unbeta'd

Thank you to all who reviewed, its greatly appreciated!(passes out free cookies to all who reviewed!) Anyway..happy reading before college life swallows me up for good! I want to thank my muse for helping me writing this chapter! (Snarky, you rule!) Please Read & Review

Ch.12 The Gauntlet Has Been Thrown Down

"OW!" Snape shouts after Hermione bites his hand hard to make him release his grip, dropping to the ground and rolling away from the enraged potion master. Hermione scrambles back to her legs and runs away. Snape shakes off the pain and sprints after her, with his long legs he quickly gains ground on and launches himself at her. Hermione is knocked down to the ground and the forward monument combined with Severus' own body weight sends them rolling. Sprawled under the hard body of the potions master and winded. Hermione starts to struggle and Snape mutters a curse because her knee is coming dangerously to a sensitive area. Not certain of Hermione's current emotional state he quickly takes the advantage and wraps his body around her and apparates both of them to the gate guarding the entrance to Hogwarts.

Hermione, now enraged because she realizes that both of them are in a compromising position, quickly knees Severus in the groin. Rolling away, Snape curses at Hermione due the incredible pain he is in.

"Merlin's balls! Stupid girl!" Snape roars at a now guilt-ridden Hermione hovering near him.

"Professor Snape, I am so sorry! I did not know what I was thinking, I just reacted. Today has been the worst day of my whole life. My whole life is so unbelievably fucked up right now." Hermione solemnly comments to the dark haired man on the ground.

Now in a even fouler mood than he was in when he left the castle, Severus gingerly rises gracefully from the ground trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his groin.

"Cease your whining! NOW pay attention you little know it all. If you attempt to do something like what you just did to me again...may merlin have mercy on you because I will be very angry." Snape spat at her and flung a snide comment as he walked away

"Ms. Granger..shut your mouth, you are gaping like a codfish and I will be taking you to the office where we will have a serious discussion regarding your actions...it is not safe to talk outside here. Oh, and 50 points from Gryffindor for cursing and attempting to injure a teacher."

Now scowling at the Potions Master, Hermione checks to see if she still has both her weapons in possessions and follows the black robes billowing back to the castle. _I am no longer a little know it all...if its war snape wants...its war he will get from me. If he expects me to roll over and be a doormat during the course of my apprenticeship, he has a another thing coming...

* * *

_

Back in the kitchen of the Burrow, oblivious to the drama occurring outside in the gardens after watching Severus storm out the door with one furious and wildly kicking future head girl. Albus now turns his attention to the occupants of the table. There is no longer a twinkle in his eyes, in place of it is a cold hard fury swirling in his eyes. All of the occupants of the table suddenly cower under the harsh coldness radiating from Albus Dumbledore. Ron and Molly both instantly come to the realization why Albus Dumbledore is the most feared and respected warlock in centuries since Merlin. There is no joy in the hard lines of his facial expression and the rest of the occupants can feel the barely held back rage surrounding the no longer benevolent wizard. In a very quiet but commanding voice Albus orders Ginvera to floo to Minerva's office and notify the deputy headmistress of the events that have occurred and remain there. Ginny quickly rises and complies with the Headmaster's orders and vanishes from the view of the family in a flash of green flames.

Interlocking his long fingers and resting his chin on the fingers, Albus turns his attention to Harry now wincing in pain from the boils and in a deep bone chilling voice "Mr. Potter, explain to_ me _what just I have witnessed minutes ago between you and Miss Granger."

Harry felt his bravado quickly fade under Dumbledore's intense glare and just stuttered "sssshe betrayed us! Snape is responsible for what happened at the department of mysteries, he sent the only thing I had left beside Lupin of my parents to his death!" Harry's voice continued rising with every word he said.

Albus took a deep breath in a attempt to calm himself down and quietly commented " Professor Snape is not at fault for what happened at the Department of the Mysteries. You have to accept some of the blame for Sirius' death. It was not entirely your fault but certain events that you set in motion eventually led to the death of Sirius. I also shoulder some of the blame for causing the death of Sirius Black. You seem to have this perceived notion that Professor Snape is to blame for everything that has gone wrong. It is not true but I admit that Professor Snape is prejudiced but he has reason to be...not that I am saying that the treatment of you from Professor Snape is right. Harry, you have to grow up now, its no longer a child's game. People die and will die in this war. Your actions tonight probably has changed the course of the war...we do not know if it was for the good or the bad. Hermione Granger is a tremendous ally to the light and you and Mr. Weasley may have just destroyed any chance of us keeping her on our side. This is a burden that you and Mr. Weasley will have to live with for the rest of your lives. Never underestimate the power and the lure of the dark side. I have reasons to trust Professor Snape implicitly with my own life and I do not think you are mature enough nor ready enough to be truly let into the order. Your actions tonight have shown me that it was a mistake putting the burden of the wizarding world on your shoulder because you have proven to be very emotionally violate and have no regards for putting others at risk. Voldermort has a direct link to your mind and that is why I have never let you into some of the order's very hard won intelligence. I do not want Voldermort discovering the plans and the movements of the order via your mental link. I am rescinding your and Mr. Weasley's membership in the order. Also I will have Minerva hand down her own punishments for both of your actions towards Ms. Granger tonight which may include possible dismissal or suspension from the Gryffindor quidditch team until both of you can prove to me that you are mature and emotionally responsible to shoulder your own actions. I allowed you to get away with things that I would have not allowed other hogwarts students to get away with. You and Mr. Weasley abused that privilege to the point of losing the most valuable person in your lives...namely Miss Granger. I thought I was doing the right thing by allowing you to have more freedom because you had been handed a hard card in life but I truly regret it now. I hope to merlin that Miss. Granger will be on our side at the conclusion of this war with Voldermort not on the other side because pardon my language...we will be in 'deep shit' like the muggles would say. It is a mistake of a old man blinded by the hopes I had for the boy who lived. This year will be a true test of how deep loyalty runs in your house and other houses in face of great evil that we have seen since Grindelwald's time. The events that have occurred tonight will have deep repercussion for all and I do not know who has won favor of fate from the events. I hope that it is the light that has won that favor not the dark. One last warning, you both are on probation and I suggest that you tread lightly. Harry remember what I said earlier...United We Stand, Divided We Fall..heed this warning and do not alienate any more people from our cause."

Stunned and humbled from what Albus has said to them. Harry and Ron stiffly nod their heads in acknowledgment of what they have done.Albus turns his attention to Molly and "Ms. Weasley, from what I can piece together from the incident tonight is that you overreacted and put a minor at risk. You did not take the time to rationally think about what happened to cause Ms. Granger to defend herself from your son. I do not blame Ms. Granger for feeling like she had to defend herself because your son came towards her in a threatening manner after being rejected. I have known for years that your son has a very violate temper which is fatal in some situations and this is the latest in a series of outbursts that are becoming dangerous. Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and your son have been friends since their 1st year and there is no shame in that. Although, your son at times have drove a wedge in that friendship and tonight was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back as I am fond of muggle sayings. For all I know is that your son has virtually demolished any chance of rebuilding this friendship. You allowed your emotions to get the better of yourself and attacked a young lady who meant no harm to your family. People feelings were hurt tonight but I never expected it to come to this point where it has in a way essentially torn apart the new infrastructure of the order. The children are our future generation of new order members and we need every one of them and I have a feeling that Ms. Granger will be very reluctant to trust anyone right now as in a sense that she has nothing to live for nor to lose and that is a very dangerous weapon to have in your mind because she will be more likely to reach out in order to gain some semblance of control in her life which may attract some unsavory elements. She is the most valuable member of the new generations of witches and wizards to pass through the three magical schools in England and Europe. I strongly suggest that you think long and hard on how you are going to apologize for your actions towards Ms. Granger...I meant it..all of you. Good evening and I will see you all at the new order headquarters soon for the next order meeting."

With that final comment, Albus gracefully rises from where he is sitting and touches a personal portkey that would take him back to his chambers at Hogwarts.

TBC

R&R...I like getting feedback it keeps me writing.


	13. Chapter 13 The Fallout Part A

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A.N. This chapter is currently unbeta'd

Chapter 13: The Fallout Part A

A tabby cat was curled up on the ottoman, soaking in the warm heat radiating from the fireplace in a Scottish tartan furnished office. Startled awake from the loud crackling of the fireplace, the tabby cat bounced off the ottoman just as the fire turned green and Ginny Weasley came shooting out of the fireplace. Giving a loud disapproving screech at her nap being interrupted, the tabby cat vanished from the sight only to be replaced by a stern looking Minerva McGonagall sitting in her chair overlooking her desk.

A weary looking Ginny sits down in the comfortable chair positioned in view of the desk. Ginny rubs her forehead in an attempt to forestall the headache that has been slowly creeping in reaction to the emotional turmoil of the day.

Minerva in her quiet Scottish brogue voice, snaps Ginny out of the trance she has apparently fallen in since her arrival. "Miss Weasley, what brings you to my office at this hour?"

With slumped shoulders, Ginny begins her tale of what has happened. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me to come here right away and inform you of what has happened at the burrow. It is not good news. I am at a loss in how to explain this, I do not know how to put it in words but I will try my best. My brother lashed out in anger after being rejected by Hermione when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He tried to come on toward her and Hermione felt threatened. Hermione was forced to defend herself and she did that by using a muggle weapon. My brother thought Hermione was trying to kill him but in reality she wasn't, she was trying to make him leave her alone. Ron took it the wrong way, and my mother rushed outside when she heard the sound of Hermione using her muggle weapon. I followed, and Ron started screaming on about Hermione trying to kill him. My mother naturally overreacted and blew things out of proportion. Headmaster Dumbledore was summoned along with Harry and Professor Snape to the burrow by a letter my mother sent, where they came onto the scene of my mother dueling with Hermione. I have never seen Professor Dumbledore so furious, he accioed all of our wands and ordered us all into the kitchen of the burrow and ordered me to come here. That is all I know, the last thing I saw before I came here was Professor Dumbledore about to talk."

Minerva was briefly stunned but quickly hid it before Ginny saw her facial expression. "Oh Dear, Miss Weasley. This is an unexpected turn of events, I daresay you are not up to the idea of returning to the Burrow tonight. I will have the house elves set up a temporary chamber for you to sleep in tonight and you can return home tomorrow. I will be having a discussion with Headmaster Dumbledore about what occurred tonight and afterwards. I am assuming that Hermione has arrived or will arrive tonight because I suspect that your mother would no longer want Ms. Granger in her house."

Ginny gives a strained smile and a nod in agreement with Professor McGonagall's idea. Minerva claps her hands and Dobby appears. "Professor McGonagall, Dobby is here to serve you ma'am."

"Dobby, will you show Miss Weasley to my temporary guest quarters and get her settled in tonight." Dobby quickly nods, his batlike ears flopping with the motion.

Ginny rises from her chair and follows the bouncing House-elf out of Minerva's office. Minerva leans back in her chair and takes off her glasses and lets off a weary sigh.

Meanwhile while Minerva McGonagall is mulling over the events that have occurred, sipping her Earl Grey tea and watching the flames dance in the fireplace. An unseen door where there used to be a section of the wall in the office of Severus Snape Potions Master, suddenly bangs open and Severus comes storming through with a bushy haired woman running behind him.

Severus snarls "Miss Granger . . . SIT!" pointing to an uncomfortable looking wooden chair right by his desk and rubbing his forehead, he paced the floor of his office as Hermione quickly complies with his order.

Towering over the future head girl and wandlessly disarming Hermione of her two precious weapons with a simple wave of his hand. Hermione lets out a startled gasp when she felt the brush of wandless magic sweep over her body. Hermione quickly brings her hand to where the gun holster is and realizes that her gun nor her wand is no longer where it was. Hermione lets out a growl, expressing her displeasure at being disarmed without permission. Hearing a snort from somewhere in the room, Hermione's head shoots up and she gives a defiant glare to where the source of the snort came from in the room.

"Professor Snape, may I have my gun and wand back. You had no right to disarm me without my consent!" Growled Hermione, clearly frustrated with the hostile & rude treatment she was receiving from the Potions Master.

Swooping from an unseen spot in the office like a bat, Snape brings his face closer to Hermione, pinning her with a fierce glare and said in a very low bone chilling silky voice.

"Miss Granger, you are my apprentice and I will not allow you to be armed in my presence without my consent! Look..you little know-it-all, this is war . . . and we are at a crossroad right now which may change the course of the war for good or bad. I suggest you stop acting like a silly girl, throwing a tantrum like a two year old who just had her favorite toy taken away. Your actions tonight were the most idiotic thing I have ever seen you do...I thought Potter was the stupidest one in your little group but your actions have proven me wrong tonight. Your temper is explosive and I will not allow you to be armed with that gun in my presence unless you can prove me that you can control that temper of yours. You will be punished when the school year starts with a month detention for assaulting a teacher. If you pull a stunt like that ever again on me like tonight, there will be very dire consequences . . . I am not a nice man. Remember that, Miss Granger. I have deposited your wand and gun in your new chambers and spelled the gun to immediately vanish back to your chambers if you enter my lab carrying that weapon. I suggest you get out of my sight now and ask that wretched house elf Dobby to take you to your new chambers."

"Yes, Professor Snape, I will remove myself from your sight because my mere presence just irritates you!" Hermione tersely said as she stood up from the wooden chair.

"MISS GRANGER! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR FROM MY APPRENTICE!" Roared, Professor Snape feeling the swirl of his magic calling on the dark side.

Now frightened, Hermione quickly scrambles out of his office into the halls of the dungeons, she has never seen Professor Snape that angry before. _Oh no, what have I done now? Now Professor Snape is upset at me. Bloody great, Hermione . . . you let your own temper get the best of you. I doubt that he would want to continue the apprenticeship . . . maybe I can convince Headmaster Dumbledore to let me take an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall because it seems unlikely that Professor Snape will want to work with me after I made him explode at me._ Shaking herself from her mental musing, she realizes that her footsteps have led from the dreary halls of the dungeons to the picture of the Fat Lady which opens the doors into Gryffindor Tower. Looking at the picture, Hermione calls out for the Fat Lady but she does not make an appearance when her name is called. Hermione lets out a depressed sigh.

"Dobby?" Hermione quietly calls out and there is a small pop and Dobby runs to Hermione and gives her a big hug on her right leg.

"Harry Potter's best friend! I is glad to see you! I am at your service." Hermione gives Dobby a sad smile and asks in a solemn voice "Dobby, Professor Snape told me to ask you to take me to my new chambers."

Gleefully accepting the task, Dobby quickly nods, his batlike ears flopping with the motion. Giving Hermione a toothy grin, he tugs on her trouser to pull her along with him. Arriving at the door where a Griffin stands blocking the passage into her rooms, Hermione is startled by the appearance of Headmaster Dumbledore leaning on the wall next to the Griffin. Feeling a tug at her trouser, Hermione looks down and Dobby gives her a smile "Missis, it is where I now leave you, the headmaster will take over now." Dobby bowed one last time before disappearing with a small pop.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I daresay that you are tired and ready to go to bed? The password for the entrance to your chambers is Nimitz, you can always change the password if you like." With the word Nimitz mentioned, the Griffin gave out a loud growl and stretched its limbs before moving aside revealing a dark hallway with a solid medieval oak door at the end. Dumbledore entered the hallway and the torches hidden by the darkness of the hallway suddenly flickered to life. Hermione followed Albus into the hallway and she turned around and there was no longer an exit...just simply a see through wall with the griffin standing guard. Seeing the door to her chambers open, Hermione walked in.

Walking into the chambers, she saw a sparsely furnished living room/study room in the deep red color of Gryffindor with a fireplace in the center wall. To the right to the door into her chambers, there was another open door obviously leading into a small library/office. Hermione's jaw dropped at how many books lined the shelves around the room. Hermione jumped when she heard the quiet voice of Albus Dumbledore behind her.

"I assume that the apprentice chamber meets your standards?"

"Oh yes! How could I thank you Headmaster? All this...it's so wonderful. I can imagine spending most of my time in this room."

Chuckling at the childlike eagerness that Hermione was displaying, "Ms. Granger, the other door you saw at the end of your living room is the door that leads directly to your bedroom. You also have your own personal master bathroom and the entrance is in your bedroom. You are free to change the design of your room to your own tasting. This room used to belong to Professor McGonagall when she was my apprentice back in the days before she became a teacher. That explains why most of the chambers is decorated in Gryffindor/Scottish tartan colors. Well, I suggest that we both return to the living room because I have something important to discuss with you."

Hearing that last sentence, Hermione's face became grim, dreading what the Headmaster had to say. Dumbledore saw Hermione's back stiffen slightly and a barely discernable nod of her head when he made the last comment. Resigning himself to a long night, Dumbledore walked over to one of the big overstuffed chairs and sat down. With a wave of his hand, he conjured up a tea tray completed with a steaming plate of biscuits onto the coffee table by the couch near the fireplace. Hermione followed his steps and sat down demurely on the couch and took a cup of steaming saffron tea along with a biscuit. Both of them sat and sipped their tea enjoying the first brief quiet since the turmoil-filled evening had begun. Setting down his tea with a quiet 'click' on the table, Dumbledore interceded his fingers together and rested them on his chin. Hearing the 'click' of the teacup, Hermione looks over to Dumbledore and quietly asks

"Headmaster..What will happen now? I know that things will never be the same again after what happened tonight."

Taking a deep breath, Albus began "Ms. Granger, I have to admit that I truly do not know. I may appear to be omnipotent, but I do not know everything. I cannot predict the future, all I can predict is by the facts and evidence that has been presented to me. The castle has ears and eyes, and that is how I appear to know what is going on at Hogwarts. I had a very serious discussion with Mr. Potter and the Weasleys tonight. Their actions tonight were inexcusable, I am deeply ashamed for them. I regret allowing Mr. Potter too much freedom thus leading you and Mr. Weasley into danger one time too many. It is a mistake of an old man. I had high hopes for you three, but I am certain that fate has other plans for us. I truly apologize to you for causing a such a upheaval in your life. I am sure that you did not expect your summer plans to be thrown in disarray and your whole world destroyed in a matter of a week. I truly regret seeing what the wizard world has come to...all of our hopes pinned on a boy that I am not even sure has the ability to handle the pressure and the burden of defeating Voldermort. I know that you had a bit of a row with Professor Snape before you came here. Do not worry, Professor Snape's bark is worse than his bite. He has had a very hard life, do not begrudge him nor judge him by his actions. He is just simply a misunderstood man, just give him time...he will eventually get to know you and accept you as his intellectual equal. Always remember that because knowing Severus, he will try to make your apprenticeship as difficult as possible. Do not judge a book by its cover. If you have any more question or concerns, the door to my office is always open. Have a good evening, Ms Granger because this old man is ready to turn in for the night. I would like a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchen before I go to bed for the night." With a smile, Albus rises from the chair and gives Hermione a grandfatherly hug before leaving her chambers.

Rising from the chair, Hermione stumbles into her bedroom exhausted from all the turmoil she has been through in the last few hours. Seeing her trunk at her bed and Crookshanks perched on the top of her pillows. Hermione spots her wand and gun lying on the night stand by her bed, giving them a final glance, she makes the decision not to sleep armed because she feels secure enough in her chambers. Changing into her summer sleep wear which is a white wife beater tank top with the words "Mess with me, You'll get the business end of my fist" written across the front in bold letters given to her by a cousin as a gag-gift for her birthday last year and a flannel girls boxer shorts. Hermione crawls into her bed and gives her bedroom one last glance, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the blatant display of Gryffindor colors. The last thought that runs through her mind before she slips into the land of dreams.._First thing tomorrow on my list is changing this room...too much red for my own taste 'shudders' I prefer subtle and dark colors._

Back in the dungeons, Severus is sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace brooding, holding a bottle of fire whiskey in his left hand. _Stupid Gryffindor chit, thinks she has the right to try to be defiant toward me. I am a death eater, she truly does not know what lies in wait. The dark side never truly leaves the person. It just simply sits in the back of the mind waiting to pounce on any opportunity to reassert itself. I have never felt the dark side rise back up like it did tonight, it felt like it was calling on the dark it sense in Ms. Granger. Merlin, I hope I can prevent her from being seduced by the dark side...I have no desire to return to the days where I was ruled by the dark. It is depravity at its worst, the more powerful a witch/wizard is, they are more susceptible to the lure of the dark side. I am proof of that...I am not sure about the Potter boy, Merlin may have mercy on the wizard world if that boy goes dark._ _I do not want another Bellatrix Lestrange minus the madness...one is enough._ Deep in his musing, Severus does not notice the flames turn green and Albus shoots out of the fireplace. Startled by the appearance of the Headmaster, Severus drops his fire whiskey on the floor, luckily it does not shatter because of the unbreakable charm on the decanter but the fire whiskey seeps out of the top onto the floor.

"Bloody Hell! Albus! Why could you have not given me at least a warning? Also what is this monstrosity you are wearing?" Snarled Severus, taking in the appearance of Albus' new pyjamas. Albus' pyjamas were a long night shirt in deep purple with a reflection of the night sky and mini fireworks exploding all over it completed with a tomcat sitting on the fence on the hem of it meowing to the beat of the Hogwarts song. Also, fluffy bunny ears slippers were peeking out from underneath the night shirt. Waving off Severus' comments, Albus sits on the couch.

"My boy, I like these pyjamas and I bought it on holiday in America in Salem." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Muttering under his breath "Albus has truly lost his marbles or he has let all those lemon drops that he consumes go to his head. I would not even be caught dead in those pyjamas. I would rather go starkers." Severus shifts to a more comfortable position in his chair and looks at Albus.

Albus smiles, and takes in Severus' disheveled appearance. Severus has done away with the frock coat, his white silk long sleeves shirt is halfway unbuttoned, removed the belt from his pants and he has taken off his dragon hide boots leaving his feet bare. _Hmm, I think that Ms Granger has gotten even deeper under his skin than he would admit. I have never seen Severus this disheveled or agitated since that night Lily and James were killed. _Clearing his throat, Albus quietly said "Ms Granger and you had a row earlier this evening. I know it is a very stressful situation for both of you but I strongly advise that you walk a fine line because Ms. Granger is a wounded lioness right now. She is more likely to retreat even further into herself or lash out if you keep lashing out like you did earlier. I know that you do not have the ability to treat others with kid gloves but I know that you have a gentle side that you have never shown others. The only other person that has seen that side of you is Lily. Hermione needs to know that she has someone on her side that she can rely on for support and guidance. I know that you know the danger and lure of the dark better than anyone because you have gone through it and returned to the light. I want you to do whatever it takes to keep her on this side. Is this clear? I do not want any more rows like tonight. You will occasionally have a row with her but not when she is in a emotional state like she is in tonight. I am not telling you to coddle her. I am telling you to stop treating her like a child because you need to take another look at her now. Hermione is no longer a child, she is a woman now and she is the kind of woman that will challenge you. Also she will strike back if necessary, she is a true Gryffindor in her own right. Good Night, Severus get some sleep...and no more dreamless potions tonight. That stuff is addictive, I do not want a Potions Master dead on his feet right now." Albus rises from his seat and steps up to the fireplace and floos back to his chamber for the night.

Severus rises from his seats and whispers a cleaning spell to clean the mess on the carpeting where he dropped the bottle. He stretches and hears a few bones pop, he begins muttering on about the toll of spying is taking on his already over-taxied body as he walked from the living room into his bedroom. Stripping down to his boxer shorts, he pulls back the sheets on his four-post king size bed. Severus looks at the night stand where the bottle of dreamless potion sits. He decides to pick up the bottle and prepares to take a swig from it when it suddenly disappears from his hands.

"Bugger it! Bloody Albus..!" Cursing and ranting on about how Albus likes to meddle, Severus slips under the sheets and promptly falls asleep due to sheer exhaustion.

TBC

Next Chapter: The Sandman Enters...dun dun dun...(suspenseful music playing in background)

A.N. Please read and review! It feeds me and keeps me writing ;-)

P.S. I am still looking for a beta...any recommendations on where I can find two excellent betas?

I will try to have the next chapterand possiblyChapter 15(The Fallout Part B) out by the end of this week... It depends on how crazy it is at school.


End file.
